ANYtHiNG BUt BRACES
by idratherbesailing
Summary: getting braces on wasn't something she was oh so excited about. [ selphie ] [ AU ] [ drabbleish ]


10.7.06

wee new story. this is a pretty random story, but it does have a story behind. my bestest friend on the planet, silva, got her braces on while i was getting mine off. she wasnt too excited about it and was in the same position as selphie. soo i ended up writing a story for her. make sense? wonderful. hope you guys like the story. :

dedicated to-- S**IL**V_A. _the coolest gal on the PLANET.

disclaimer-- i own nothing. i don't own Kingdom Hearts 2 or any characters invovled with it, and I don't own Champion. hope that settles things for the laywers... :p

* * *

The green eyed brunette silently whimpered in her car seat as she eyed the scenery that seemed to be zooming by. She began to choke her seatbelt as she realized she was coming closer and closer to her finish line. And when she beat her race with time (since she was early for her appointment) she would be rewarded a most generous gift: the gift of metal wires being glued to your teeth, miraculously straightening them with ease. Well, that's how Selphie saw it. She was going to get something that she would dread for the next two years-braces.

Normally Selphie wouldn't be nervous. This girl was known for her adventurous style, and how danger, caution, and warning was not a part of her vocabulary. But hearing about the oh so horrible braces from her friends, and just the thought of the two hour, painful procedure made her cringe with fear. Although her friends had mentioned many negative things about braces, but the same amount of them had discussed with her that it was worth it. Of course, Selphie believed all of the negative remarks given to her. Selphie continued to bite her lip while she continued her unusual pessimistic way of thinking. The girl in the car seat next to her noticed this weird habit, and let out a sigh.

"Selph, don't be so nervous. It's only braces!" Selphie shook her head in response.

"Kairi, so many people have told me that braces hurt really badly! I would believe the majority of the school than a few people that haven't even had braces!"

Kairi, rested her head against her seat, "Come on, Selphie, I just got my braces off. I know what it's like! Who are you going to believe? Some people in the school that you don't even know are telling you crazy things?" The brunette pouted. "Don't worry. Plus, your mom and I will be in the lobby if you need us, which you probably won't."

Selphie dropped her gaze to her canary yellow Champions, and stayed silent which was very unusual. Her whole behavior today was very strange, except for her childish attitude, That was one thing that stayed the same throughout her whole life.

Selphie's eyes soon widened as she realized that she was at her orthodontist's office. She kept her glance on the building, as if having second thoughts on whether or not to go in. The clicking of Kairi's seatbelt made her snap out of her trance. Selphie snapped her head to the left to see Kairi smile at her.

"Come on. It's time to get your braces on!" Selphie groaned while Kairi softly giggled. The three of us sauntered towards the door. Selphie's mother opened the door and allowed the teenagers to enter first. Selphie made no move to go first and Kairi let out her second sigh of the half hour. Her friend turned around and tried to run for it, but the other two grabbed her.

"Selphie, what are you doing?" Her mother asked. "Oh my, Selphie , please don't try and run away. It's not that bad. It only is if you don't face your fears and run away. Now go in there and get some braces." Selphie quickly paced over to a mirror and smiled one last time. She turned to her companions and winked to them. Her orthodontist called her in and she winked once again and waved goodbye. Kairi pulled out her iPod and her magazine, and waited for the two hour procedure to be over.

After the two long (painful, in Selphie's terms) hours, Selphie skipped out flashing a shiny mouth covered with braces. She ran over to Kairi and squealed rather loudly. Kairi giggled at the reaction's of the awaiting patients. The three of them picked up their stuff, and headed out to the car to go home.

"Kairi, thanks so much for being there," Selphie said with a small lisp from her braces.

The auburn haired girl shook her head, "Oh, it's no big deal. I wouldn't miss a very momentous day of your life for the world." Selphie smiled.

"You mean it?" Her friend nodded. Her eyes lit up and she literally pounced on her. "Kairi, you're the best friend anyone could have! Thanks so much! And don't worry, if something happens, I'll be there for you too! Unless that something involves me too, because then that would be kind of hard. Maybe-" Kairi giggled loudly, and Selphie stopped. She too then joined her friend in the giggles.

"Come on, brace face. Let's go home." Kairi suggested. The two made their way for Selphie's car, both arms slung over each other's shoulders. It would be a long two years for Selphie and her braces, but with Kairi and her friends there for her, she knew she would be just fine.

* * *

and thats the end. i realize its pretty short. sorry about that. well hope you guys enjoyed it and please review

33 sammy


End file.
